dragontalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Much Ado About Nodlings
Summary: In the playroom, Emmy was about to put on a pretend circus when Max interrupts it with his toy bulldozer. Emmy orders Max to stop ruining her circus. He takes off the wagon attached to the bulldozer and it crashes into a teddy bear. Emmy and Max transport themselves into Dragon Land. Meanwhile, Ord, Cassie, and Zak and Wheezie are depicted playing with their toy castle. Cassie asks if the two human children want to join in the fun only for Max to drive the bulldozer towards the castle and Zak exclaiming that they are playing "Knights and Dragons." Max then takes his bulldozer to the tall grass. Cassie warns Max to be careful because of the Nodlings' work detail, but Max flat-out refuses, and drives his dozer through the tall grasses, chasing the Nodlings away in the process. Zak stops Max because he hears someone yelling. Cassie spotted that Max ran over the Mush Trees. Max wonders what message the Nodlings were conveying. Wheezie states that they are angry because not only Max ruined the Mush Trees, he also destroyed their special wagon designed for carrying Mush Trees. Max wonders what a Mush Tree is, and Ord explains that they are the trees that are very miniature in size to the dragons. Nodlings use the Mush Trees for firewood to warm themselves for the winter, and without them, the Nodlings would not survive the harsh cold weather and starve to death. Suddenly, the Giant of Nod appears and Wheezie is still amused by the ironic fact that the Giant is very small. The Giant of Nod exclaims that although he is bigger to the dragons, he still appears much larger to the Nodlings. After the Giant discovers that the wagon is destroyed, he asks the gang who is responsible for causing damage to the wagon. Max confesses that it was his fault and apologizes, but the Giant believes that catastrophic event was deliberate, and demands that he repair the wagon immediately. Max confesses that he did not mean to break it and that was simply an accident and asks if he could simply forget about fixing the wagon and leaving the Nodlings alone without any method to collect Mush Trees, but the Giant furiously disagrees by screaming "NEVERRRRRRR!" Cassie explains that she agrees with the Giant of Nod's statement and Emmy remarks that Cassie has reminded him once before to play with care in the tall grass. Max confesses that he will repair the wagon and asks if the dragons will assist in the reparation of the wagon. Ord has glue, and Zak and Wheezie have tape, only for Wheezie herself to tie both her arm and Zak's together. Max puts several drops of glue into the wagon and tape onto the bottom. Three Nodlings jump in the wagon and get stuck and the Giant of Nod is not pleased with the result. Cassie takes the Nodlings out of the wagon and the Nodlings move the wagon but the back right wheel of the wagon breaks off. The Giant of Nod then exclaims that he will continue to berate should all else fail in attempt to repair the wagon. Wheezie suspects that the wheels are simply sticky and Zak wonders what to mend the wheels with. Ord extracts a jar of peanut butter from his pouch. Wheezie puts peanut button on the wagon's wheels and suspects once again that they are still sticky. Just then, a Zipmunk comes out of the ground and climbs on to the twins. Wheezie finds one idea that the Nodlings can move their wagon: by Zipmunk, and asks Ord for any peanuts. Wheezie instructs the Zipmunk to hitch up to the wagon. The Nodlings collect the peanuts and the Zipmunk goes after the Nodlings cutting down some Mush Trees. The gang, as well as the Giant of Nod were satisfied with the progress, only for a Nodling to accidentally drop a peanut into a hole. Cassie warns Max not to throw the peanut because the Zipmunk will charge madly, but Max does not listen and the Zipmunk runs with the wagon, dropping some Mush Trees in the process. The gang then goes after the Zipmunk which is charging towards Sid Sycamore. The Zipmunk goes for the hole going up Sid's trunk, tickling Sid himself. Zak and Wheezie wonder if Sid had seen a Zipmunk, and Sid claims that the Zipmunk is running through his trunk. Zak hears the Nodlings inside the trunk. Ord reaches his hand through the opening and catches the Nodlings. Zak and Wheezie suspect that the Nodlings are unhurt, but the wagon is completely destroyed. Less than a second later, the Giant Of Nod appears with several Nodlings behind him. Max apologizes that he disrupted the progress earlier by hurling a peanut, but once again, the Giant claims that Max really did it on purpose and asks what he will do to alleviate the damage to the temporary success with the Zipmunk. Max says that he has no method of doing something to help the Nodlings stay warm. Sid claims that he doesn't know, he's "stumped" like a tree stump in his so-called "tree jokes." Ord lays down some cheddar cheese, hoping that the Nodlings replaced the once-successful progress of chopping down Mush Trees. Zak proclaims that it is not successful. Max comes up with the idea the Nodlings could use to assist them in cutting down Mush Trees. Max teaches the Nodlings how to operate the bulldozer, only for the Nodlings to press the button on top of the bulldozer, causing it to move and crash into a ditch. Ord claims that the Nodlings have no knowledge of operating the bulldozer and Cassie observes the sun setting. Emmy tells Max that they'll have to leave soon. Max wonders about the Nodlings, but Ord suggests that Max think of a method tonight and return with an idea the next day. Max breaks the wagon from the front loader, proclaiming that he will not leave until all the problems have been corrected. Suddenly Max states that the Nodlings can use the wagon from the bulldozer. Zak claims that the Nodlings will be satisfied by Max's quickly popping idea. The Nodlings then continue chopping down Mush Trees using that toy wagon, and the Giant of Nod thanks Max for making the process run smoother and the Nodlings can chop down more Mush Trees than last time. The Giant gives Max a handshake, and the dragons cheer on. Emmy and Max then go home with the bulldozer. After arriving home, Max says that they can play some more, but Emmy asks if she could drive Max's bulldozer, much to Max's approval. However, Emmy accidentally knocks over the tower of blocks and Max reenacts as the Giant of Nod. But that was simply a joke. They then part off and make noises. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Max Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2000 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Emmy Category:Episodes featuring Ord Category:Episodes featuring Cassie Category:Episodes featuring Zak and Wheezie